O Último Suspiro
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: Há certos limites na vida de cada homem, sem exceções. Mas, em que momento da vida de Camus de Aquário suas emoções foram superadas, deixando de lhe fazer qualquer sentido? Eis que tal motivo é revelado... Fanfic escrita para a nona edição do Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


_**Título: **__**O ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO**_

_**Autor(a):**__ RavenclawWitch._

_**Fandom:**__ Saint Seiya._

_**Classificação:**__ Livre._

_**Palavras:**__ 3576._

_**Personagens:**__ Camus de Aquário/Saga de Gêmeos/Aiolos de Sagitário/Aiolia de Leão._

_**Gêneros:**__ Gen, com um pouco de drama._

_**Resumo: **__Há certos limites na vida de cada homem, sem exceções. Mas, em que momento da vida de Camus de Aquário suas emoções foram superadas, deixando de lhe fazer qualquer sentido? Eis que tal motivo é revelado..._

_**Avisos:**__ Conforme solicitado no tema sorteado, Milo de Escorpião não aparece no presente contexto da estória, embora seja citado na descrição de algumas lembranças. Como base para fic, além da fase clássica, considerei os fatos do Episódio G. Agradecimentos à Isabella, Gabriela e Julia por pitacos e pela betagem._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kurumada, à Toei e à Shueisha!_

_**Notas:**_ _One-shot dedicada à Nemui, que pediu o tema __**455**__! Espero que goste! Boa leitura!_

* * *

**_O ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO_**

* * *

Ele não podia acreditar que algo tão cruel estava acontecendo; o jovem francês mal se acostumara ao fato de ser praticamente abandonado pela mãe, ao ser enviado para um local tão distante de sua terra natal quanto a Grécia... e agora, tinha que lidar com situações além do que sua alma altruísta poderia suportar.

"Eu fui treinado para ser um cavaleiro e enfrentar toda e qualquer adversidade, mas a verdade, é que sou apenas um garoto!"

Sim, ele era apenas um garoto; comparado com outros homens de sua idade, Camus era apenas um menino, mas que já tinha em si um espírito cansado – e a cada dia, tal espírito envelhecia mais.

A chuva caía sobre o Santuário de Athena naquele fatídico dia, o dia que ficaria conhecido como a data da traição máxima de um Cavaleiro de Ouro à sua Deusa protetora: Aiolos de Sagitário, um dos guerreiros mais experientes e virtuosos entre toda a elite dourada, tentara covardemente matar a reencarnação de Athena, então somente um bebê indefeso. Felizmente, o Grande Mestre flagrara o guardião da Nona Casa no momento certo, e impedira aquele ato de tamanha indignidade.

\- Logo ele... eu não posso acreditar. _Je ne peux pas comprener!_

Para o jovem Camus, então com sete anos de idade, era muito complicado entender o impacto que aquelas emoções tinham em seu ser; recebera o posto de Cavaleiro de Aquário há um pouco mais de um ano, embora ele estivesse no Santuário há mais tempo. Naquela época, aproximara-se de poucas pessoas – entre elas, as pessoas que ficaram responsáveis por cuidar dos pequenos e novos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

"Saga... Aiolos..."

O aquariano sempre vira Gêmeos e Sagitário, já guardiões de seus respectivos templos há algum tempo, como seus maiores exemplos para desenvolver seu modo de ser enquanto um membro daquela Ordem militar. Aiolos, sempre benevolente, expansivo e acessível, mostrava a Camus o quão importante era congregar com seus companheiros e buscar progredir não somente como um indivíduo, mas em harmonia, em uma equipe – o que era esperado dos doze Cavaleiros de Ouro de Athena.

Aiolos de Sagitário fora o responsável pela amizade que nascera entre ele, Camus, e Milo de Escorpião, seu colega da Oitava Casa; Milo e Aiolia sempre se envolviam em alguma briga, e na tentativa de equilibrar a personalidade reclusa de Camus e o temperamento impulsivo do escorpiano, Aiolos encorajou a aproximação dos dois, nas atividades cotidianas que possuíam, como jovens cavaleiros.

\- Por que fez isso, Aiolos? Já não bastava a ausência _dele_?

Camus fungou baixinho, escondendo o rosto entre os braços apoiados nos cotovelos. Lembrava-se daquele que o recebera no Santuário, o sorriso e o cosmo acolhedores fazendo com que a aura em torno do mais velho fosse tão cálida quanto aquele dia de verão.

\- Saga... o que vamos fazer sem vocês aqui para nos orientar?

O garoto permitiu-se chorar, coisa que raramente fizera em sua vida, até ali; lembrou-se de seus esforços contínuos nos treinamentos, quando chegara ali, para controlar devidamente o cosmo e, posteriormente, atingir temperaturas cada vez mais baixas com ele, até chegar ao seu objetivo principal – o zero absoluto.

"A cada passo, a cada esforço, eu exigia mais de mim, mas sem entender porque eu me esforçava tanto! Eles me mostraram qual a motivação que eu deveria ter, e também me mostraram qual a minha missão nesse lugar, nesse mundo... nem todos possuem tal privilégio! E agora ambos estão... mortos!"

A mente de Camus retornou a um de seus piores dias: Saga de Gêmeos fora declarado desaparecido - e alguns meses mais tarde, morto em missão; ele e Aiolos eram designados para algumas missões mais drásticas fora do Santuário, combatendo seres mitológicos e ameaças além da compreensão da maioria das pessoas do mundo "normal". Camus entrara em estado de choque naquela ocasião, mas sua esperança de ver Saga chegando a qualquer momento nunca esmorecera, até aquele comunicado do Grande Mestre...

* * *

_**... FLASHBACK...**_

* * *

Os jovens cavaleiros de Ouro adentravam o Décimo Terceiro Templo, devidamente vestidos com as armaduras de seus respectivos signos; alguns, como Máscara da Morte e Aiolia, estavam particularmente excitados pela convocação repentina, e cochichavam sobre alguma possível missão. Mesmo com a pouca idade que possuíam, os garotos eram, aos poucos, nomeados para tarefas em que podiam demonstrar seu valor e treinar seus poderes e qualidades militares. O Patriarca exigia a máxima responsabilidade de cada cavaleiro, e encorajava certa rivalidade entre os guardiões do Zodíaco Dourado.

\- Calado, Aiolia, estamos prestes a ver o Senhor Patriarca, pare de se comportar como um bebê! – ralhava Shaka de Virgem, ainda se acostumando com o temperamento forte de seu vizinho de Casa.

\- Cale a boca você, que fica o tempo inteiro sentado, meditando. Embora às vezes eu pense que você está é dormindo, isso sim! – ria o leonino, com uma postura travessa.

\- Parem os dois, já! Shaka, não dê atenção a ele e, Aiolia, não é porque você é o irmão mais novo de Aiolos, que pode agir assim... pelo contrário, deve ser o exemplo! – ralhava Shura de Capricórnio, o mais velho dos presentes ali.

Camus observava toda a movimentação com aparente indiferença; claro que, em seu íntimo, estava empolgado por ser convocado ao Salão do Grande Mestre, entretanto, tal urgência implícita no comunicado dado por um dos servos do Santuário poderia indicar que algo não estava bem.

"Será que existe alguma ameaça ao mundo lá fora? Algo que tenhamos que enfrentar imediatamente, pelo bem da humanidade?"

Assim, entretido em seus pensamentos, o jovem aquariano não percebeu que a pessoa diante de si na fila, justamente o espanhol, havia parado repentinamente; os reflexos aguçados de Camus permitiram que ele não esbarrasse em Shura, e, mais atento, o francês pôde perceber que o Patriarca conversava com Aiolos, o qual trajava a armadura de Sagitário.

Todos os garotos ajoelharam-se diante do Grande Mestre, conforme o protocolo que deviam seguir rigidamente. A figura alta e imponente do representante de Athena levantou-se do trono dourado, sinalizando para que os meninos ficassem de pé, e à vontade.

\- Jovens cavaleiros, eu os chamei aqui para falar sobre algo importante. Como vocês sabem, Saga, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, desapareceu em missão já faz alguns meses. Enviei cavaleiros de Prata e de Bronze em busca dele, e hoje, chegamos a uma conclusão final, que devo comunicar sem demora.

"Saga! Finalmente, ele foi encontrado! Eu sabia, ele é um dos mais fortes e inteligentes de nós, e venerado como um deus... não desapareceria desse modo!"

O peito de Camus palpitava, na expectativa de ter uma de suas figuras masculinas exemplares de volta, e mais que isso, um amigo, visto que ele ajudara a cuidar de cada um dos garotos que chegaram ao Santuário na condição de aspirantes a uma Armadura de Ouro.

"Graças à Athena, uma boa notícia!" – pensava o aquariano, esperançoso.

Camus ensaiava um sorriso, mas logo sua intenção morria ao ouvir as palavras cruéis então proferidas pelo Patriarca, por baixo da máscara que ele usava. Saga de Gêmeos era oficialmente declarado como morto, e mesmo a urna do terceiro signo do Zodíaco se perdera. Inconscientemente, o pequeno francês mordia os lábios, dirigindo o olhar à figura desolada de Aiolos, parado ao lado do trono do Patriarca, a energia típica de sua pessoa esmorecida diante da triste realidade dos fatos.

\- _Non... ce n'est pas possible!_ – murmurou, calando-se em seguida.

Após deixarem o Salão do Grande Mestre, todos cabisbaixos, um tanto perdidos, Camus ainda ficou um tempo parado nas escadarias, fitando o nada, até sentir uma mão quente sobre seu ombro.

\- Eu sei, acreditar nisso também foi difícil para mim, logo ele, não é mesmo? Mas, precisamos ser fortes, tenho certeza que ele gostaria que fosse assim, Camus.

O ruivinho levantou o olhar, as sobrancelhas bifurcadas acentuando a angústia na expressão do pequeno; ao seu lado, Aiolos de Sagitário encarava o horizonte, a faixa vermelha em sua testa tremulando ao sabor da brisa. As asas douradas da armadura do maior pareciam querer envolver o francês e aplacar um pouco a dor tão perceptível em sua feição.

\- Ele era um dos mais fortes, Aiolos. Se ele não pôde evitar a própria morte, quem dera nós possamos fazer o mesmo, e-

\- Não diga isso. – o grego interrompia o jovem aquariano – Saga, mais do que qualquer um, sabia dos riscos que envolvem os deveres de um cavaleiro de Ouro. Ele fez o que tinha que fazer, assumiu a responsabilidade da função que possuía... ele aceitou o seu destino, Camus. Isso é algo que, uma hora ou outra, todos nós teremos que fazer, não é?

Camus ficou ali calado, apenas fitando o rosto do mais velho, os olhos claros cheios de significados; lágrimas silenciosas desciam pela face do mais jovem, e Sagitário apiedou-se dele, levando-o até a Décima Primeira Casa.

* * *

_**... FIM DO FLASHBACK...**_

* * *

O aquariano suspirou fundo. Passara semanas inteiras isolado, evitando mesmo o seu melhor amigo, focado somente em seus treinos e afazeres, na busca de vencer aquela dor.

"O que passei após a morte de Saga foi pior do que sair de casa de um dia para o outro, sem saber para onde ia, guiado por aquele cavaleiro de Prata. Minha mãe sabia que um futuro melhor me esperava, e não ofereceu objeção alguma, mas eu não tinha tanta consciência do que se passava ao meu redor quanto na época em que Saga morreu!"

Apertou o tecido da túnica que usava, para novamente secar as lágrimas que insistiam em abandonar os seus olhos; pensou em seu vizinho de Casa, Shura, e no que ele deveria estar passando naquele exato momento... afinal, o capricorniano mesmo fora o carrasco que dera fim à vida daquele que era declaradamente o seu melhor amigo.

"Eu não gostaria de estar na pele dele agora. O que ele deve estar sentindo agora... por quê? Por que o Patriarca mandou que logo Shura fosse aquele que matasse Aiolos? Isso é cruel!"

Os dentes de Camus estavam fortemente cerrados, a cada pontada em seu peito; quando era mais inexperiente, volta e meia se perguntava se a vida de cavaleiro seria muito dura consigo, mas não imaginava que saberia a resposta para suas questões tão cedo.

\- Somos todos... tão jovens... eles também eram. Saga, Aiolos...

Fechou os olhos, lágrimas deixando os longos e fartos cílios do garoto; Aquário sentia-se corroer por dentro pela tristeza, pela dúvida, seria ele ainda um menino? Cada vez mais se via forçado a tomar atitudes nada condizentes com sua idade... mas ele não era uma criança normal, e tinha que encarar tal fato a cada dia de sua existência.

\- Isso é... um fardo...

Fitou as próprias mãos, concentrando seu cosmo nelas. Aos poucos, uma fina camada de gelo cobria a pele de Camus, os frágeis cristais cintilando à luz do luar; a atmosfera em Aquário era fria, pesada, e pela segunda vez em algum tempo, o garoto experimentava sentimentos que doíam mais em si que a sensação de congelamento alcançada no zero absoluto.

Memórias diversas invadiam sua mente, cada pensamento refletindo-se em sensações que o sufocavam; lembrou-se de seu último aniversário, ainda com Saga ali, então um belo jovem de catorze anos, uma promessa como cavaleiro e talvez, o futuro Grande Mestre. Aiolos também fora um dos candidatos àquele posto, mas com a morte do geminiano, o assunto da sucessão foi esquecido por todos, e o Patriarca nunca mais tocara naquela pauta.

\- Aiolos também morreu com catorze anos. Será que o mesmo acontecerá a todos nós?

Pouco a pouco, o cavaleiro de Aquário compreendia o seu destino: pelo bem de Athena, do Santuário, do mundo, ele teria que vencer seus medos, e, de frágil floco de neve, juntar suas forças de modo a tornar-se um duro e resistente cristal de gelo.

"O gelo... sim, a resposta sempre esteve dentro de mim, não é? O que sou, o que devo ser. Por Athena, somos cavaleiros, eu..."

\- Não posso mais ser uma mera criança... não é isso que esperam de mim. Desde que cheguei aqui, meu caminho é outro...

Lembrou-se dos treinos com Gêmeos e Sagitário, o alcance de seus cosmos, o poder infinito que emanava seus golpes; sim, Camus sempre os teria como exemplos, como os modelos de perfeição a seguir – mesmo com tudo o que ocorrera, guardaria com carinho cada momento com eles.

\- Mesmo que no fim, tenham morrido... mesmo que não fossem tão perfeitos, ainda eram os melhores, em sua imperfeição... somos todos humanos, no fim, não é mesmo?

E assim queria Athena, segundo o discurso que o Patriarca fizera no dia em que todos os jovens apontados pelas estrelas para assumir os templos do Zodíaco Dourado se reuniram pela primeira vez, naquela vida. A Deusa da Guerra Justa prezava pela humanidade, e tinha em sua Ordem de Cavaleiros somente humanos, para mostrar aos Deuses a grandeza inata na alma desses seres.

Para mostrar aos Deuses os milagres que eles eram capazes de fazer ao desenvolver seu livre arbítrio adequadamente.

\- Athena... se tudo depende unicamente de nossas escolhas, que eu tenha coragem de fazer a minha... e que ela seja a melhor, independente de ser a correta!

O cosmo de Camus foi se elevando aos poucos, o aquariano permitindo que o frio tomasse conta de si, em todo o seu poder; o ar ao seu redor oscilava, cada vez mais denso, neve rodopiando em meio aos pequenos redemoinhos de vento. A aura brilhante circundava todo o corpo do rapaz, que tremia – tanto pelo frio, quanto pelas emoções que o dominavam. Toda a tristeza, revolta e inconformismo do garoto se concentravam em seu peito, as lágrimas de Camus congelando sobre seu rosto.

\- Saga... Aiolos...

Em meio àquele turbilhão, pensou no sofrimento do jovem Aiolia, que ainda estava sob os cuidados e treinamento do irmão mais velho. O leonino estivera o dia inteiro ausente, sem ao menos prestar as últimas homenagens ao sagitariano; sabia que Aiolos morria sob o estigma de traidor do Santuário, como agressor daquela a quem deveria proteger, mas no coração de Camus, ele ainda não dissociava o agora cavaleiro desonrado da figura expansiva e protetora que estivera junto de si e dos outros até o fatídico dia de sua traição e morte.

\- Aiolia... o que estará sentindo? Será que tão órfão quanto eu?

A verdade era que Camus nunca se sentira tão sozinho na vida; seu melhor amigo estava em missão e, mesmo que estivesse presente, o aquariano não gostaria que ninguém o visse assim. Não somente por opção, mas, por todos os Deuses, pois estava chorando por um cavaleiro que se voltara contra sua própria Ordem.

\- Não... quero mais... sentir nada disso! A minha escolha...

O chão de pedra estava coberto de gelo, assim como os cabelos e o corpo de Camus; seus dedos, levemente arroxeados, concentravam mais cosmo à medida que o rapaz dava vazão às suas emoções.

\- A minha escolha... é ser o melhor cavaleiro que posso ser! Nem que para isso, eu tenha que controlar todas essas emoções ao máximo!

Pois sim, a razão lhe serviria como um guia melhor; dar espaço aos sentimentos somente o tornara mais fraco, vulnerável. Lembranças, memórias, todas poderiam ser usadas como arma contra si, todas poderiam machucá-lo com mais intensidade que um soco ou golpe marcial. Pois um braço, uma perna, poderiam se recuperar do golpe, mas seu coração...

\- Eu não vou deixar que vocês me atrapalhem... NUNCA MAIS!

Com isso, Camus de Aquário gritou, deixando que toda a frustração e os sentimentos acumulados em seu peito se esvaíssem... o frio ao seu redor aumentou em um pico repentino, o calor do cosmo correndo por cada célula de seu corpo, a ponto de explodir. O jovem ergueu as mãos, determinado, ao bradar:

\- EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

Um clarão tomou conta do hall do templo circular, a temperatura caindo bruscamente; Camus olhou ao seu redor, a expressão endurecida, seu peito menos pesado, livre das sensações incômodas que ali transbordavam, anteriormente.

\- O zero absoluto...

Sorriu, admirando sua própria obra, resultante daquele momento de catarse... foi quando percebeu que era ao livrar-se de suas emoções, que poderia extrair o melhor de si como cavaleiro, que poderia deixar seu peito e espírito livres para se desenvolver, sem as distrações tão características dos sentimentos a desviá-lo de seu foco.

\- Saga, Aiolos, eu prometo que serei um grande cavaleiro! Eu prometo honrar minha armadura, meu posto, o meu destino!

Não foi um sorriso que floresceu na face de Camus. A partir daquele dia, o guardião da Casa de Aquário não seria mais o mesmo; sorrisos seriam poupados, se não havia pelo que sorrir. A postura e a conduta de Camus se tornaram austeras, suas decisões e observações guiadas principalmente pela lógica e pela razão. Poucos estranharam aquela mudança, mas todos entendiam o motivo de tudo aquilo, e justamente por isso, simplesmente deixaram que o francês lidasse com a situação da maneira que melhor lhe aprouvesse.

Dias, meses, anos se passaram, e progressivamente, mais mudanças ocorriam no Santuário de Athena; a união dos jovens cavaleiros foi se desfazendo, cada um mais consternado com seu próprio destino que com um objetivo em comum. Os cavaleiros de Libra e Áries nem ao menos viviam em suas respectivas Casas, um vigiando os Cinco Picos em Rozan, o outro isolado em exílio autoimposto. O Patriarca em nada interferia, parecendo alheio àquela falta de coesão e camaradagem entre a Elite Dourada – como se isso em nada atrapalhasse na função de seus subordinados.

Do Décimo Primeiro Templo, Camus percebia o esforço de Aiolia de Leão em se distanciar da imagem do irmão Aiolos, e sua postura rebelde no que se referia ao Santuário e ao convívio com os outros cavaleiros; de todos ali, Aiolia fora o último a receber sua armadura, e o aquariano podia deduzir que isso, juntamente com o fato de ser o "irmão do traidor" era o que o impulsionava a sempre vencer, a sempre fazer mais. Admirava a determinação do Leão Dourado, mas em seu íntimo, não aprovava a força motriz da obstinação do companheiro de armas.

"Aiolia é movido à raiva, a uma mera emoção. Isso ainda vai lhe trazer muitos problemas..."

E o futuro confirmaria a verdade naquelas palavras, naquela dedução de Camus: Titãs, seres mitológicos atacaram o Santuário, novos conflitos vieram, e pouco era esclarecido pelo Grande Mestre, o que deixava o analítico guardião de Aquário cada vez mais desconfiado daquele comportamento; isso, somado às ordens arbitrárias do Patriarca, e seu silêncio e conivência frente a atitudes não muito exemplares para cavaleiros de Ouro, como a sede de sangue de Máscara da Morte, fizeram com que Camus enxergasse uma verdade na qual seria difícil acreditar, caso a espalhasse aos quatro ventos.

\- Não é do meu feitio espalhar burburinhos, mas se é tão óbvio que um impostor tomou o lugar do Grande Mestre, talvez a Ordem não seja mais tão virtuosa como esperavam que fosse... talvez, seja necessário ir além das aparências, e novamente, ir além dos sentimentos envolvidos... acho que chegou a minha hora de fazer uma nova escolha.

Assim, no dia seguinte, o aquariano pedia uma audiência com o Grande Mestre; analisava meticulosamente cada gesto do homem diante de si, tratando-o com o devido respeito ao papel que aquele representava. Afinal, ele mesmo precisava compreender o que havia ali.

\- Senhor Patriarca, lamento incomodá-lo, mas... após os recentes conflitos, as batalhas que tivemos com os Titãs, eu gostaria de me ausentar do Santuário para transmitir meus conhecimentos a alguém que, talvez, possa vir a me suceder um dia. Tais acontecimentos, a atual situação do Santuário, me fizeram concluir que a decisão mais lógica que tenho é aproveitar o tempo que possuo para ensinar o que sei a novos cavaleiros, para que um dia, possam lutar pela justiça. Pelo Santuário, por Athena.

A figura mascarada, que aparentemente o ouvia com atenção, levantou-se do trono dourado vagarosamente, parando diante de Camus, exalando poder; o francês não demonstrou qualquer reação àquela aproximação, àquela postura tão dominadora e opressiva, digna de portadores de cosmos poderosos, como aqueles homens que tanto admirara no passado.

"Aiolos... Saga...!"

Um nó ameaçou se formar no peito de Camus, agora mais velho; há muito tempo não sentia algo parecido, um impulso tão espontâneo, uma emoção real. Manteve a postura fria, ao mesmo tempo em que a compreensão de tudo o tomava de assalto. Aquele era um momento crucial, em que ele poderia trair-se, quebrando o voto que fizera a si mesmo anos atrás, dando vazão àquele sentimento, ou simplesmente, poderia ser fiel à sua própria consciência, e preparar outra pessoa para fazer algo que ele, sozinho, não poderia realizar no momento.

\- Camus de Aquário, você está me ouvindo? Eu lhe dou permissão para treinar novos aprendizes na Sibéria, caberá a você formar o caráter desses rapazes, para que sejam totalmente fiéis a mim, e a esse Santuário. – a voz grave do Grande Mestre era precisa.

\- Pois não, senhor Patriarca, está entendido. Deixarei o Santuário hoje mesmo, para iniciar os treinamentos o quanto antes. – falava com indiferença.

\- Muito bem, contamos com você, Camus. E não se esqueça, sua presença poderá ser requisitada quando necessário. Por enquanto, está dispensado, pode ir.

O francês fez uma mesura, sufocando aquele sentimento em seu peito; seguiria a lógica, por mais que tivesse vontade de colocar tudo em pratos limpos. A hora certa chegaria um dia, e até lá, ele permaneceria em sua conduta racional e prática. Essa fora sua escolha, seu consolo – seu caminho. Há muito suas emoções não eram alimentadas... há muito deram seu último suspiro.

* * *

_**FIM**_


End file.
